


Hand Printed

by boneswrites



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessman Tony, Developing Relationship, Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Professor Logan, Single Dads AU, Single Parents, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: Previously "Bachelors Encounter"Logan and Tony meet when they’re picking up their kids from school, and something instantly sparks between them. As single dads, and giving their children all their attention, they don’t recognize the missing piece in each of their lives. Until they do. And they fill that gap for each other.Or, the single dads AU where Laura and Peter work to bring their dads closer, making the adults realize what exactly they’re missing in life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love LoganTony, and I think it's such a great ship and single dads are my weakness. I'm really excited about this story! Logan, Tony, Laura and Peter are a beautiful family. I hope you enjoy this, and feedback is always greatly appreciated! Tags and characters will be added as the story moves along.

“Laura!” Logan calls out from the living room, draping his loose tie around his neck. “It’s time to go!”

“Coming!” He hears his eleven-year-old call back from her bedroom upstairs.

Logan turns to a mirror in the hallway and fixes his tie, hearing his daughter’s footsteps behind him.

“Can you do a braid for me?” Laura asks, putting her backpack down near the front door.

“I thought we were going with a ponytail today,” Logan reminds her.

“I know, but I feel like a braid,” Laura answers casually.

“Alright, come here, you little monkey.” Logan leads Laura back into the living room where he sits on the edge of an armchair and has her standing in front of him as he works his magic.

Braids, it turns out, aren’t as simple and easy as they look and Logan had learned that the hard way. He found that Laura’s hair is softer and smoother when it gets braided after taking a shower so he ended up watching God knows how many tutorial videos on YouTube, he felt confident enough to try it on his daughter. Through a lot of trial and error—crooked braids, messy ones, tangled ones, only to name a few complications—he finally got it right. And it warmed his heart how happy it made Laura.

She wears her hair in a braid, or two, at least twice a week.

He plants a kiss on Laura’s head when he’s done, standing up and moves to grab his briefcase.

“Your lunch is on the counter,” Logan points in the direction of their open kitchen. “It’s your favorite.”

Laura takes the paper bag, her eyes, identical to Logan’s hazel ones, light up. “Peanut butter and jelly?”

“You know it, kiddo,” Logan smiles.

“Thank you, thank you!” Laura jumps up and down, hugging her father tightly.

“Of course, munchkin,” Logan wraps his arms around her body in return.

She pulls back and walks towards the door, picking up her backpack and steps outside, Logan following closely.

He checks his watch as they walk to the car; they’re seven minutes late.

Logan gets into the driver’s seat and Laura hops in the backseat, putting on her seatbelt.

“All buckled up?” Logan asks, putting on his own seatbelt.

“Yup,” Laura nods.

Logan starts the car and gets on the road, Laura’s school is only a five-minute car ride from their house.

“You ready for your history test today?”

“Yup! I read everything, you were there, remember?” Laura giggles.

“I’m just making sure,” Logan shrugs. “You gonna make me proud?”

“Yeah!”

“Well, you already make me proud, munchkin,” Logan smiles at Laura through the rearview mirror.

“Love you, daddy.”

“Love you too, baby.”

Logan parks in front of the gate when they arrive, and Laura unbuckles her seatbelt and gets between the two front seat, kissing Logan’s cheek.

“Bye!”

“Bye, monkey. Good luck on your test and eat your apple,” Logan says, booping Laura’s nose.

He watches her leave the car and walk through the gate to where her classmates and friends are gathered. She turns around and waves at him, a habit she’s had since she first started school. Logan waves back and keeps his eyes on her until the group disappears through the swinging school doors. He shifts gears, putting the car in drive and heads towards the university.

Living on the outskirt of the city has its pros, the biggest one being the peace and quiet in comparison to city life. One of the cons that drives Logan mad is the traffic going in and out of the city. On a good day, it would take him about twenty-five minutes to get to campus. That’s on trafficless days, which rarely happen. A day like today, however, he finds himself stuck in a cluster of cars for forty minutes.

So he’s a little edgy when he finally arrives at NYU, parking in his designated spot in the garage and taking the elevator up.

Campus is flooded with students and faculty, most of them—the students—rushing to their classes, which, Logan checks his watch, have started ten minutes ago. He isn’t due to give his first lecture for another hour and a half.

He walks into the professor’s lounge and drops on the couch, eyeing the coffee machine on the counter towards the end of the room. Suddenly, a steaming mug is in his line of sight. He looks up and sees Erik standing next to him, smirking. He does know Logan pretty well.

Logan takes the mug, the strong coffee scent already making him feel better. “Thanks, you have no idea how much I need it.”

“I think I have an idea,” Erik shrugs, moving to sit next to Logan on the couch.

“Rough morning?” Erik asks, taking a sip from his own mug.

“Traffic,” Logan simply answers.

“And that, my friend, is why I’m on campus before all that starts,” Erik chuckles.

“Yeah, you don’t have a kid,” Logan rolls his eyes. “I can’t leave home early because I have to drop Laura off at school. And I like spending the mornings with her.”

“I could be considered her father, though,” Erik tries.

“Being her godfather isn’t the same thing,” Logan turns his head to face Erik.

“Yeah, I get to spoil her more,” Erik smiles.

“And don’t she know it,” Logan chuckles, shaking his head.

Erik Lehnsherr is Logan’s best friend and the closest person he has to a brother. They met during their university days and have been family ever since. They went through many things together, good and bad, and helped each other through thick and thin, never leaving each other’s side. Logan’s probably still in one piece because of Erik.

Logan had gone through a particularly hard time when his ex-girlfriend got pregnant and didn’t want to keep the baby, but Logan wanted the baby. He had always wanted a child and a family, and it was so close yet so far. His life was hell, and it’s because of Erik that he was able to stand back up and fight for his child.

They had agreed that she would carry the baby to term, but then she’s gone and she’ll stay gone. It broke Logan’s heart, knowing that his child won’t get to know their mother but he vowed to be the best father he could possibly be.

And the moment he held his baby girl, he knew she’s by far the best thing to ever happen to him, he overcome with peace and joy and he couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. She had opened her eyes and smiled up at him, she _knew_ him and that’s all that mattered to Logan. He has her, and she has him and he’s going to make that count.

Logan had his fair share of freak-outs when Laura was a baby and while she was growing up. What did he know about kids after all? He’d call Erik, frantic and confused, scared of letting his baby girl down. Erik would calm him down, since he had some experience with babies and little kids—he has a big family—he’d talk Logan through things and keep him on track. Making Erik Laura’s godfather was one of the easiest decisions Logan ever made.

“When’s your first class?” Erik asks.

“In a little over an hour,” Logan replies, taking a gulp of his coffee.

“I’m gonna head back with you,” Erik plans. He lives a few houses away from Logan and Laura, and he loves the free rides to and from campus with Logan.

“Sounds good, Laura will be happy to see you,” Logan suspects.

“I miss her, it’s been like what, five days?”

“I recall you promising to show her a trick with magnets,” Logan reminds him.

“I remember. Speaking of magnets, I have a conference with one of my students,” Erik says, getting to his feet.

“Go ahead, Professor Magneto,” Logan teases.

“The students came up with that,” Erik clarifies, but isn’t able to hide his smirk. “I get excited about magnetic fields, they’re interesting.”

“Not to all,” Logan chuckles.

“History isn’t interesting to all either, Professor Howlett,” Erik playfully shoots back.

“We could all learn a thing or two from history, my friend,” Logan smiles.

“It’s thanks to the magnetic fields that we have a planet, so you think about that, Howlett,” Erik raises an eyebrow.

Logan chuckles. “Fair enough.”

“I’ll catch you later,” Erik waves as he walks out of the lounge.

*****

Logan and Erik arrive at the school to pick Laura up just as the students leave the building and scatter in the playground, some heading towards the benches to wait for their parents and others walking towards the gate. Logan gets out of the car when he spots Laura, and she waves at him when she sees him, going over to meet him with a boy by her side.

“Daddy!” Laura exclaims, jumping into Logan’s arms and giving him a hug.

“Hey, monkey. How was your test?” He asks, hugging her back.

“Good!”

Logan puts her down, looking over to the boy. “Who’s your friend?”

“My name is Peter,” the boy answers. He’s got brown eyes and straight brown hair, and he’s a little taller than Laura.

“Nice to meet you, bud,” Logan smiles, closing his hand into a fist.

“You too,” Peter replies, fist-bumping Logan.

“Pete,” a voice comes from behind Logan.

Logan turns and well, he stares. He tries hard not to, but he can’t tear his eyes away.

The man is shorter than him, but he’s well built and Logan can see the outline of his muscles through the white shirt he’s wearing, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His tie is loose around his neck, and his dress pants shape his body perfectly.

Logan’s aware of his heart thumping in his chest, the heat rising to his face and neck. He trails his eyes up the man’s body to his face. He’s wearing sunglasses so he can’t see his eyes, but the way his hair is styled and the unique design of his facial hair leaves an impression on Logan.

And then it dawns on him that he should probably say something.

And then Peter speaks.

“Hey dad,” Peter says, going up and standing by the man’s side. “This is Laura’s dad.”

“Logan Howlett,” he says, extending his arm.

“Tony,” the man shakes his head. “You’re the history professor.”

“That’s me,” Logan nods with a smile.

“Good to meet you, prof.”

“Likewise. Please, call me Logan.”

“Logan,” Tony nods.

They both realize they’re still clutching each other’s hands. Neither moves to break the connection. They stare at each other, something tingling in the atmosphere, a strong sensation neither would be able to explain in that moment. Only later do they figure out what it was.

They part ways a few minutes later and Logan could still feel Tony’s touch lingering on his skin. He gets into the driver’s seat while Laura gets excited about Erik’s presence and they drive home, Erik and Laura chatting about their day.

Erik stays over for dinner, practically smirking at Logan the entire time they ate. And when Laura goes to work on her homework and Logan is putting away the leftovers, he brings it up.

“What’s up with all these looks, man?”

“Like you don’t know,” Erik’s eyes widen.

“Use your words.”

“I saw how you reacted to _him_ ,” the smirk is back on Erik’s face.

And that’s Logan’s cue to turn around because his cheeks are most definitely not a slight shade of pink.

“It’s nothing.”

“Uh huh,” Logan can’t see Erik but he can hear the suggestion in his tone.

Logan wonders if Tony had felt what he felt when he saw him. Logan wonders if he’s going to see Tony again soon. Logan can’t remember ever being taken by someone so quickly before. Probably because it has never happened until now.

Later, Logan would find out that in the moment they met, what he felt had surged through Tony's body, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Tony spend time together and get to know each other a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two and their kids a lot. I hope you enjoy, and feedback is always greatly appreciated!

 

Laura’s already sitting at the kitchen counter eating her cereal when Logan steps into the kitchen, his tie neatly made around his neck and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He stops behind her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Morning, monkey.”

“Morning, daddy,” Laura replies, munching away on her frosted flakes.

Logan pours coffee into his travel mug and caps it, moving to lean his back against the counter next to Laura. He takes a sip before he speaks.

“You got all your homework done?”

“Yup, but don’t forget my history project, I need your help with it,” she reminds him.

He nods. “How about we start working on it this weekend?”

“Yeah!”

“Alright,” Logan chuckles. “Did you ever see Peter’s dad before we met him the other day?”

It’s been a few days since Logan has met Tony and he often finds his head drifting towards the man, a feeling rumbling through his body, a feeling he hasn’t felt before. He would say he’s familiar with all of Laura’s classmates’ parents, maybe he doesn’t know them by name but he definitely knows their faces and he had never seen Tony before their brief meeting at parent pick up. Tony’s face is not one he would forget.

Laura nods. “I’ve seen him a lot before, he usually waits in the car, though.”

Logan frowns slightly. “What do you mean?”

“He doesn’t come to the gate, I see him when he picks up Peter before you get there, Peter walks to the car,” Laura explains.

Something shifts in Logan. The possibility…

His thoughts are cut off when his phone goes off, an alarm that signals five minutes before they’re officially late.

“Come on, monkey, one last spoon and we have to go,” Logan says, grabbing his blazer and coffee mug.

Laura’s right behind him when he walks through the door, his backpack hanging over one shoulder and she’s holding her lunch in her hand.

Logan plans to be at Laura’s school earlier than usual in case Tony is there, too. He’s trying to increase his chances of seeing him again.

*****

It turns out luck is on Logan’s side.

He parks in front of the school gate about twenty minutes before the final bell rings and gets out of the car, closing the door and leaning against the car. He sifts through his emails for a few minutes until a voice speaks from behind him.

“Logan?”

Logan’s heart jumps in his chest as he recognizes the voice. He looks up and his face breaks into a smile. “Tony.”

“What brings you here early?” Tony asks, leaning against the door next to Logan.

Logan shrugs. “I let my students out early so I thought I’d beat the traffic.”

“Did it work?”

“Not really,” Logan chuckles and notices how Tony smiles at that. “But yet again, I don’t think there’s a thing as beating city traffic.”

“Are you the kind of professor to let students out early all the time?”

“Not _all_ the time,” Logan raises an eyebrow. “Just when, let’s say we finished a section and there’s ten or fifteen minutes left of class, I would let them go early then because I don’t like starting another section without going through at least half of it.”

“Ah,” Tony replies. “Makes sense.” He turns to look at Logan, really look, and notices his sparkly hazel eyes and how they so wonderfully contrast with the color of his skin, Logan’s slightly tanned, his jaw decorated with light stubble and the look is perfected by the loose strands of black hair shaping his face.

And then Logan’s running his fingers through his hair, pushing it backwards and Tony can’t tear his eyes away from the movement. He also notices how beautiful and lean Logan’s fingers are, and he starts to wonder how it would feel to intertwine them with his own.

“What kind of student were you?” Logan asks, raising an eyebrow.

Tony shrugs. “You know the types of students, what do you think?”

“Am I dealing with a genius without knowing it?” Logan teases.

“Possibly,” Tony chuckles. “How is it, though, dealing with many different personalities at once?”

“Well, we try to reach a common ground between all students, it takes time to get to know them and know their strengths and weakness. But we always aim to strengthen them and help them work on their less strong areas. We try to keep it engaging so some students aren’t bored out of their minds and other students aren’t having difficulty to stay on track. Experience helps, and then we have the more one-on-one dynamic that each student has with the professor,” Logan explains.

Tony, he decides, is fascinated by Logan’s voice. Really, he could listen to the man talk for hours and still be at awe with how balanced, strong and compassion he sounds.

Tony nods. “I understand that, it’s very similar with running a company and managing all these different people. It’s the same concept.”

“I would imagine,” Logan agrees. “Although I couldn’t assemble anything even if my life depended on it.”

“It’s not that hard, I’ll teach you a few tricks.”

“That sounds good,” Logan smiles. “How’s the business world?”

“Hectic,” Tony answers simply.

Logan chuckles. “What made you get into it?”

“It was passed down to me from my father, he built it all and told me it would be mine when I grew up. I didn’t really have much of a choice to say no. So here I am. What about you, what got you into teaching?”

“It felt like it was a calling.”

Tony raises an eyebrow.

“I know it sounds a little ridiculous,” Logan chuckles. “Seriously, though, I’ve always loved history and it clicked with me. So as I grew older, I started feeling like there was stereotype about the subject, that it’s boring and stale, when I found it very interesting. And history is important, so I thought it would be something to get into the field of education and make history as interesting as it always has been for me. Oh God, I’m boring you.”

“No, no,” Tony shakes his head, a tint of a sparkle glittering in his eyes. “I like hearing all that. It’s…endearing.”

A slight blush blossoms on Logan’s face.

“It’s not easy being the only one, you try and do everything you possibly can for your kid,” Tony says.

Logan nods. “Yeah, absolutely. You do your best, try to be both the father and mother and make sure they don’t feel any less important from other kids because they only have a dad. It’s all worth it, though, when they smile and give you a hug.”

Tony smiles. “Amen to that.”

On cue, they both hear the final bell of the day ringing and the playground is filled with kids minutes later. It takes Laura and Peter a few extra minutes to appear, but they’re chatting away and clearly are engaged in a very interesting conversation.

Logan and Tony walk towards the gate, their children spotting them and jogging towards the dads.

“Daddy!” Laura jumps into Logan’s arms as she always does.

“Hey, monkey,” Logan kisses her cheek and hugs her back.

“What were you two talking about?” Tony asks, ruffling Peter’s hair. “It looked like it was interesting.”

“We were talking about science class!” Peter answers excitedly. “Miss Grey made a volcano erupt!”

“Yeah! It was so cool! The lava, which was baking soda and vinegar shot up through the volcano and almost hit the ceiling!” Laura adds with just as much enthusiasm.

“That must have been a big explosion,” Logan chuckles.

Both kids nod quickly, their eyes still wide from telling the story.

“Seems you two had quite a day,” Tony says.

“It was the highlight of the day,” Peter nods.

“Can we get ice cream?” Laura asks, looking up at Logan.

“Yes! Can we?” Peter chimes in.

Logan and Tony exchange looks. “We’ve got nothing planned, unless you have somewhere to be?”

Tony shakes his head. “Nothing planned either.” _Even if there were plans, I would cancel them for this ice cream trip_ , he thinks.

“Alrighty then, lets go get ice cream,” Logan smiles. “How about you part your car at our place and we can walk?” He suggests to Tony. “Our house is a few minutes away and the ice cream place is a couple blocks down from there.”

They’re ordering their ice cream fifteen minutes later, Laura goes for Rocky Road, Peter picks Chocolate Chip, Tony chooses Red Velvet and Logan settles on Cookie Dough.

Tony’s hand slides into his pocket but Logan’s arm is on his, stopping him.

“My treat,” Logan says.

“Logan—” Tony tries.

Logan shakes his head. “It was Laura’s idea, let me.”

Tony considers it for a moment and then nods. “I’ve got the next one.”

“Deal,” Logan smiles.

They get their ice cream cups and walk towards a nearby park, Laura and Peter immediately head towards the swings and the dads take a set on a bench near the sandbox.

“It’s a nice place, out here,” Tony starts after a minute or so of comfortable silence.

“It definitely has it perks. For one, it isn’t as rushed as the city and it’s more peaceful. When I had Laura I wanted to raise her somewhere quiet, or at least quieter than the city. But I also had to be near the city because of the university.”

“I wish I could live somewhere like this.”

“Why not?” Logan frowns a bit, taking a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Tony follows his movement, lost for a few seconds before gathering himself. He licks his lips before he speaks. “The company. I leave home at the same time Pete does, I spend the day at the company, pick him up and stay home until he goes to bed and then more times than not I get called back in. The hours aren’t as stable as your teaching schedule, I imagine. I just have to be close. I try to spend all the time he’s not at school with him.”

“I understand that. I always try my best to create my schedule and classes based on Laura’s day and where she’ll be when.”

“We’re both in and out of the city every day,” Tony chuckles, eating some of his ice cream.

“You said that the company was passed down to you from your dad.”

Tony nods.

“Are you planning on passing it down to Peter?”

“I’ve thought about it, but in the end it will be his decision. I grew up in the company labs and workshops, so I was basically raised into it, literally. I’m giving Peter the choice, if he wants to get into it I’ll show him the ropes, but if he wants something else, I’ll definitely support him, too. Although he is pretty good at putting things together,” Tony chuckles.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I take him to the labs whenever he wants to go to work with me on weekends and he gets around, catches on pretty quickly too.”

“Seems like he’s got it in him,” Logan shrugs.

“What about Laura?”

“I’ve heard a bunch of stuff, she’s a smart one and she, too, catches on to things very quickly,” Logan says proudly.

Logan then extends his arm and uses his spoon to scoop up some of Tony’s ice cream and eats it.

Tony fake gasps. “Did you just steal some of my ice cream?”

“I wouldn’t call it stealing per se.”

“Oh really? What would you call it then, professor?” Tony raises an eyebrow.

“Sharing,” Logan smiles. “You know you wanted to. And besides, they say things taste the best when they aren’t yours.”

“I’ve never heard that before.”

“It seems to be true, because your ice cream tastes really good.”

“I’m a man of science, so I have to test this theory of yours,” Tony teases, copying Logan’s action and taking some of his ice cream. “Well, it turns out you’re right.”

Logan chuckles. “I am most of the time,” he teases.

They end up sharing the remainder of their ice cream together.

“The weather is getting hotter,” Logan says after they finish their ice creams.

“I heard we’re getting a heat wave next week, not really looking forward to that,” Tony replies.

“Laura is very fond of water parks, seems fitting with the change in weather.”

“Peter adores water parks, too. We should take them one weekend, they’d love it,” Tony suggests.

“Next weekend is a long one, I could get us tickets,” Logan agrees.

“Give me your phone,” Tony holds his hand out.

Logan fishes for his phone in his pocket and pulls it out, placing it in Tony’s hand. It’s back in his palm thirty seconds later.

“Text me the details.”

*****

Logan’s putting dinner on the table when his phone pings.

“Laura, dinner’s ready!”

He unlocks his phone, a new text.

_Tony: [5:47 PM] You’re right, there’s no such thing as beating traffic._

_Tony: [5:47 PM] And thank you for the ice cream. It was really good ice cream. You were right again._

Logan chuckles and types back a reply.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the texts between them will be in italic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter get an invitation into Logan and Laura's house. And they all embark on a trip they've been planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my family. I hope you guys enjoy and feedback is always greatly appreciated!

Logan and Tony have been texting whenever they had time. They’d smile when their phones would light up and it’s easy going and relaxing.

More times than not, Logan finds himself in a situation that he can’t wait to tell Tony about, sometimes it would be about his students or if something simply reminded him of the other man. It’s something Logan looks forward to.

It’s the Friday before the long weekend, Laura and Peter have Monday off so Logan had acted according to plan and reserved them tickets and a hotel for the water park. Logan pulls up to the school gate, immediately noticing Tony’s car. It seems Tony noticed Logan too because before Logan is out of the car, Tony is stepping out himself.

Logan grabs the coffee cups he bought and joins Tony.

“Just as you like it,” Logan says, handing Tony his cup. They’ve had an in-depth discussion on coffee and reached the conclusion that both of them can’t start a day without it.

Tony takes a sip and he’s humming the next moment, clearly satisfied by the taste. “This is good, and you really balanced it well. Not many people can get it right on the first try,” he teases.

“I’m a man of many talents,” Logan smiles, lifting an eyebrow.

A slight blush crawls on Tony’s cheek and he takes another sip. Logan does the same.

“So what’s the plan for the weekend?” Tony asks, leaning against the car next to Logan.

“I booked two rooms at the hotel and got us a good package for the water rides, enough for the weekend and to keep the kids busy. I was thinking you could park your car at my place and we head there together since it’s closer from here than the city,” Logan suggests.

“That sounds like a good plan,” Tony agrees. “We still have to pack, though.”

“We gotta pack, too. How about you take Peter and head home and pack, while Laura and I pack and then you come over for dinner and we head there?”

Tony chuckles. “Your brain is always working, isn’t it, Howlett?”

“More or less,” Logan shrugs. “I’m always quick on my feet incase the students don’t understand something, I gotta come up with different ways of explaining so coming up with plans and solutions come easy to me now.”

“Well, being a businessman and all does have its problem solving corner,” Tony adds.

“I don’t doubt,” Logan smiles. “You’re a smart man.”

“To smart men,” Tony says, lightly bumping his coffee cup with Logan’s.

“Here, here,” Logan nods before taking another sip.

The bell rings a few minutes and kids start streaming out of the building. Soon enough, Laura and Peter spot their dads and walk over to them.

“So we’re leaving today?” Laura asks after Logan tells her and Peter the plan.

“We are, after dinner, but we won’t get into the park till tomorrow morning.”

“But why?” Peter looks at Tony.

“Because it will be too late to get in when we arrive and we all still have to pack, bud,” Tony answers, ruffling Peter’s hair.

“But don’t worry, kiddo, we’ll get on a lot of rides and we’ll have fun,” Logan promises.

They temporarily go their separate ways a few minutes later, Logan gives Tony the address to his place before the car drives away.

Logan sends Laura to pack her bag when they get home, giving her a list of things she must take with her and then heads into the kitchen to prepare dinner. It’s simple and quick, and once the food is ready and finding he has more time on his hands, Logan checks on Laura and looks over the items she has sprawled on her bed. Satisfied, he goes into his room and starts packing his things.

Just as he’s done, his phone pings with a new text. He opens his phone and reads the words.

_Tony: [5:32 PM] We’re on our way._

Logan chuckles at the thumbs up emoji Tony included at the end of his message and types back a quick reply.

_Logan: [5:33 PM] Great! Food’s ready too._

Logan includes the perfect hand sign emoji.

Tony replies with two emojis of the clapping hands.

The bell rings twenty minutes later, Logan opens the door and steps to the side, giving Tony and Peter space to step in.

“Welcome,” he says, closing the door with a smile.

“Something smells good,” Tony comments. “What’s for dinner?”

“Spaghetti and meatballs,” Logan leads them into the kitchen where the food is already set on the table.

“Daddy makes the best spaghetti and meatballs,” Laura chimes, walking into the kitchen.

Logan chuckles. “Thank you, monkey.” He leans down and kisses her hair.

“I don’t doubt it,” Tony smiles, pulling out a chair and taking a seat.

Peter sits next to his father and Laura sits across from Peter. After making sure everything is in place, Logan sits across from Tony. The dads fall into comfortable conversation while the kids talk excitedly about one of their upcoming school projects. Something about a balloon rocket experiment, Logan heard them say.

Laura and Peter head out into the backyard when they’re done eating, Logan and Tony hang back in the kitchen as Logan puts away the left overs in containers and stores them in the fridge. Tony looks at the pictures held by magnets on the door of the fridge, some are colored pictures done by Laura, two letters from her to Logan and then Tony’s eyes roam over a list. It’s a list of names, but Tony can tell they aren’t meant for a human being.

“What’s this?” Tony asks Logan with a raised eyebrow.

Logan closes the fridge, two beers in hand and quickly scans what Tony is pointing at. He chuckles, handing Tony a beer and opening his.

“A list of dog names Laura came up with,” Logan answers, taking a sip of the cold drink. “Every time she comes up with a new one, she adds it.”

“That’s cute,” Tony nods. “You guys getting a dog soon?”

“She’s been asking for one since forever.”

“You’re not a dog fan?” Tony raises an eyebrow.

“I love dogs, it’s just that she’s at school and I’m at work, who would take care of the dog when no one’s home?”

“That’s valid. But I gotta tell you, having a dog is something incredible. Had one growing up,” Tony recalls.

“It certainly would teach her responsibility…”

“That it will,” Tony agrees.

“Of course I love dogs, Tony. That’s not even a question to be asked,” Logan chuckles.

“I was just making sure, cause it’s a deal breaker,” Tony says, joining the laughter.

After all the food was squared away in the fridge and the kids were still entertaining themselves in the backyard, Logan settles on the couch while Tony roams around the living room, admiring photos either hanging on the wall or protected in frames. They’re mostly of Logan and Laura, and he notices the absence of a mother. He doesn’t ask, though, not wanting to step on Logan’s toes and ask too many questions.

The house is simple, the furniture is minimalist and the entire space is very aesthetically pleasing. There’s a pattern of off-white and beige coloring around with a pop of color here and there, and it soothes the eyes. It isn’t cramped and it gives off the homey and cozy feeling, inviting and balanced.

Tony stops in front of an interesting wall. It’s covered in framed pieces of cardboard paper, each one having two painted handprints. He turns to Logan, the question written on his face.

Logan chuckles, setting down his beer and stands up, walking over to Tony’s side.

“A little project I started when Laura was born. I’d paint her palm and print it for each mother during her first year, and then we’d do it every year on her birthday. I printed my hand, too,” Logan points to the bigger one of the two prints. “It tickles her palm and she squirms with laughter whenever we do it.”

Tony’s eyes shimmer with marvel, studying Logan’s smiling face the spark in his eyes before turning back to the handprints.

“It’s beautiful,” Tony simply says.

*****

The water park is around a four-hour drive from Logan’s house. They had packed up the car and got on the road.

Soft music playing out of the car speakers, the sun starting to set, changing the color of the sky every few minutes. Logan’s driving and Tony’s staring out the window with a small smile. In the back seat. Laura and Peter are keeping themselves busy. Logan can tell that Laura is working on another one of her drawings while Peter is skimming through a physics book he probably took from his father.

“Music okay?” Logan asks Tony in a hushed tone.

“Great,” Tony nods. “And relaxing. Much needed after this past week.”

Logan chuckles. “I hear you.”

Tony looks sideways at Logan for a few moments, admiring the other man’s profile before turning back to the window. The stars have come out.

“The sky is so clear,” Tony says in awe. “Peter and I rarely get to see so many stars.”

“It’s breathtaking,” Logan agrees.

A sense of peace and belonging comes over both men, like they’ve done this trip a hundred times before. It feels right, like they belong in this moment, together.

Logan rests his elbow on the armrest between them, his left hand on the steering wheel and Tony has a sudden urge to hold Logan’s hand, to slide his fingers between Logan’s. He wonders how it would feel, how they would fit together.

It seems the same thought runs through Logan’s head because he takes a second to flicker his eyes down to his hand and—

“Daddy, can I have a snack?”

“Of course, monkey,” Logan nods.

Laura reaches out for a bag Logan filled with road snacks before they left and opened it. Peter is intrigued, because he too digs his hand into the bag and pulls out a packet of Oreos.

Tony smiles and relaxes into his seat, enjoying the cool wind rushing by, the gentle music humming around them and Logan’s close proximity.

Laura’s fast asleep when they pull up to the hotel, right next to the water park. Logan stops the car and steps out, Tony getting out as well and they unload their baggage. Peter gets out, shouldering his backpack and holding the snack bag they all raided throughout the trip.

“You take care of Laura, I’ll check us in,” Tony suggests with a smile.

“Alright,” Logan nods, gently opening the door on Laura’s side.

“Come on, bud,” Tony puts his hand on Peter’s shoulder and they walk through the sliding doors.

“Laura? Wake up, monkey, we’re here,” Logan runs his hand up and down his daughter’s back. “Laura…”

Laura stirs, but doesn’t wake up.

“Laura,” Logan tries again.

When Laura shows no signs of waking up, Logan picks up her backpack and swings it over his shoulder.

“Alright, come here, monkey,” he whispers, picking her up and she automatically wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Logan moves his head to kiss Laura’s cheek and she nuzzles her face into his neck in her sleep. He takes out some cash and hands it to the valet, along with the car key and takes a numbered card. Tony and Peter are waiting for them inside.

“All done,” Tony says. “Bags are already in the rooms, they’re across from each other.”

“Sounds good,” Logan agrees as he tightens his grip on Laura.

They get into the elevator and get up to their floor. Peter slides the key and the door lights up green, he opens it and walks in, falling on the bed face first.

“See you tomorrow for breakfast?” Logan speaks.

“Absolutely,” Tony smiles.

“Night,” Logan smiles back.

“Good night.”

Logan opens the door and steps in, walking towards the big bed and gently lays Laura down. He goes to their luggage and unzips it, picking out her pajamas.

“Laura?” He rubs her arm.

“’addy?”

“Yeah, baby. I need you to get changed into your pjs, can you do that for me?”

Laura gives him half a nod, her eyes still closed.

“It won’t take a second, that’s my girl,” he kisses her head. “I’ll be in the bathroom.”

Logan comes out a few minutes later and finds Laura back asleep in her pajamas with the clothes she changed out of in a pile next to her. He chuckles, picking up the articles and folding them neatly. He then picks out his charger and plugs his phone in, getting into bed next to Laura and sinks into the comfortable mattress.

Logan falls asleep with a content smile, looking forward to spending the weekend with his daughter, Tony and Peter. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan, Tony, Laura and Peter's first day at the waterpark. Fluff and happiness ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it's been forever but I finally got around to writing another chapter! I promise to update this story more often. I hope you enjoy and feedback is always greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Also, I dedicate this chapter to one of my closest friends, Ari. I'm so blessed to have her in my life and I cherish her so much. And our conversations about LoganTony always make my day!

Logan stirs awake as the phone rings next to his ear. He vaguely remembers requesting a wake up call for their rooms so they don’t end up sleeping in and missing out on half of the day. He sleepily mumbles a thank you when he manages to find the phone without opening his eyes and he sighs, slowly opening his shields and turning to look at Laura. 

She was still fast asleep, and had crawled closer to her father sometime during the night. Logan smiles, extending his arm to brush a strand of brown hair from her eyes. He then reaches back and grabs his phone, a text message awaiting him.

_Tony: [7:03 AM] Good morning :)_

_Logan: [7:04 AM] Morning! The phones are pretty loud, aren’t they?_

_Tony: [7:04 AM] They sure are…was a good idea, though. God knows I would have just slept in without noticing._

_Logan: [7:05 AM] You and I both. Kids would have had our heads for that._

_Tony: [7:05 AM] You’re telling me._

Logan can’t explain it, but he could hear Tony’s chuckle in his reply.

_Tony: [7:06 AM] Meet for breakfast in 30?_

_Logan: [7:06 AM] 30 sounds good._

Logan adds a thumbs up emoji before replying, locking his phone and getting out of bed. He walks around the bed, sitting back down near Laura. He slightly pulls back the blanket and rests his hand on her shoulder.

“Laura? Laura, time to wake up, monkey.” 

She moves towards him.

“Come on, baby, time for breakfast,” he leans down and kisses her nose.

Laura scrunches up her nose, a gesture she does and one that Logan is convinced is the most adorable thing he’s ever seen. She yawns, and her eyes start opening slowly.

“Morning, monkey,” Logan smiles.

“Daddy…” Laura starts but it trails off into another yawn.

Logan chuckles, poking her side.

A laugh escapes Laura’s lips. “Daddy.”

“I’m not daddy, I’m the tickle monster,” Logan says before his fingers are running over Laura’s stomach and sides and she’s shrieking with laughter. 

As the only one who knows Logan’s ticklish spots, Laura manages to land a few hits making Logan join the laughing.

Once they both catch their breaths, Logan kisses Laura’s head and gets up. 

“Pick out your swimming suit and start getting ready, monkey.”

Logan grabs Laura’s backpack and starts filling it with stuff they’d need throughout the day. Towels, sunscreen, some snacks and cold drinks, a couple bottles of water, his and Laura’s hats and a few other things he finds around the room.

They’re out of the door and heading to breakfast twenty minutes later.

Logan tells the waiter their room number as they walk into the restaurant, and he immediately spots Tony waiting in line. 

“Good morning,” Logan says when they reach him.

“Morning,” Tony smiles. “How’d you guys sleep?”

“Good!”

“Alright,” Tony chuckles. “Peter is getting some cereal over there,” he points to the cereal line that his son is standing in.

“Get ahead,” Logan nods when Laura looks up at him.

Laura takes off skipping towards Peter.

“Have you been down here long?” Logan asks Tony.

“Nope, got her maybe five minutes ago. Guess everyone has pretty much the same plan here.”

Logan chuckles. “Seems so. I mean, no one would want the day to be wasted away.”

“I grabbed this on the way down,” Tony pulls out a map of the water park. “We could see what rides the kids want to get on and we can divide it over the days.”

“That sounds good,” Logan agrees. “Although I think they’ll want to get on every single one.”

“Then we’ve got a lot of ground to cover,” Tony snickers. 

Peter and Laura return carrying bowls filled with cereal and milk, and Logan and Tony collect their plates and they head to their table. The kids sit next to each other, excitement written on their face.

“So here’s a map of the park,” Tony says, opening the map in the middle of the table.

“Whoa, it’s so big!” Laura’s eyes go wide.

“Let’s get on all of them!” Peter exclaims. 

“We’re here for the entire weekend, how about we divide all the rides over the days?” Logan suggests.

“That’s a good idea,” Tony agrees. “Which rides do you guys want today?”

“This, this, and this, and that, and this one too!” Laura points to rides all over the map.

Logan chuckles. “Okay, how about we divide the park into sections? We’re here for three days, so we get three sections like this,” he draws imaginary lines over the map with his fingers to demonstrate. “And today we can do this part of the park,” he points to an area with two swimming pools, a bunch of water slides and some water games.

Laura and Peter nod with sheer joy and enthusiasm. 

Logan looks to Tony.

“Works for me,” he smiles.

As soon as they’re done with breakfast, they head out to get their car. It’s a five minute drive but it’s way too hot to walk it. The kids get more excited as they get closer to the park, the huge slides right in front of them and the upbeat music thumping in the air around them. 

They get their tickets checked at the gate and they enter, Logan taking Laura’s hand into his own.

“Stay around me at all time, okay Laura? Either hold my hand or walk in front of me,” he tells his daughter.

Laura nods, her hold on Logan’s hand tight. 

“Let’s put some sunscreen on,” Tony suggests, pausing by an empty bench shaded by a large tree.

Logan nods, taking the backpack off his shoulders and starts rummaging through it. “Found it!” He brings out the blue bottle and pours some of the white liquid into his hand, handing the bottle over to Tony. Laura stretches out his arms for her father, Logan quickly and efficiently applying the sunscreen. Peter and Tony do the same, Logan then covers his own skin as well.

“Ah, you missed a spot,” Logan teases Tony, who also covered himself in sunscreen, and touches his index finger to Tony’s nose, printing a white circle on the tip.

The kids giggle, Tony shakes his head but can’t help but join with a hearty chuckle. Tony hopes the sunscreen hooded the blush that crawled up his neck and cheeks and Logan didn’t notice it.

But Logan did. And his smile widened.

*****

“Daddy! Look!” Laura yells with enthusiasm at Logan as she runs across the pool sideway and splashes into the water, cannonball style. 

Logan gives his two thumbs up. “Perfect cannonball, sweetheart!”

“Look at me!” Comes Peter’s voice. “I can go higher!” He copies Laura and jumps into the pool with a cannonball.

“I can go highest!” Laura replies, getting out of the water and running back to demonstrate. 

“Oh boy,” Tony comments, chuckling. 

“This competition is gonna go on for a while, isn’t it?” Logan smiles.

Tony nods. “Until they either get bored or…they get bored.” 

“As long as this umbrella is over us, I’m good.”

“Want me to put some more sunscreen on your back?”

“Would you mind? I couldn’t get it covered properly,” Logan says, handing Tony the bottle that was already out of the bag. 

Tony takes the bottle and he suddenly feels nervous, not having touched Logan like that before, or in any way as a matter of fact. He takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly as the cool liquid spreads in his palm. He rubs his hands togethers and then places them on Logan’s shoulders, slowly making his way down the taller man’s back. 

And that connection, just the mere touch of his palms against Logan’s back, awakens something inside Tony. He can feel every strong muscle under his touch, pronounced and evident. The muscles move under Logan’s skin.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Logan nods. “Feels good.”

Tony smiles, a little braver now. He admires the lean back that belongs to Logan, the color of the skin and he notices the small freckles scattered across. He so badly wants to trace them with the tip of his finger, but he manages to control himself before his hand acts without his mind’s go-ahead. 

He doesn’t want to lift his hands from Logan’s body. 

“Dad!” 

They both turn to the water, where Laura and Peter, apparently having either given up on their little competition or like Tony, have grown bored of it, are looking at them. 

“You said you’re going to swim! Come on!” Peter motions for the two men to join them with his hand.

“Alright,” Tony replies. “Wanna join? You can’t take the umbrella with you, but…”

Logan chuckles. “Shut up.”

“Come on, the water looks good,” Tony squeezes Logan’s shoulder and gets up.

Logan watches Tony walk over to the pool and side down on the edge, dangling his legs in the water. Almost instantly, the two kids start splashing him and drenching him. Logan laughs, not missing how natural and right this looks and feels.

“How about you stop laughing and how us what you’ve got?” Tony tells Logan over his shoulder.

“Your wish is my command,” Logan gets to his feet. “Heads up!” He skips to the edge of the pool and gracefully dives in.

Tony, Laura and Peter are cheering for him when he comes up for air.

Logan chuckles and wraps his arms around Laura, tickling her. 

“Daddy!” Laura squeals with laughter. 

Logan kisses Laura’s head and then extends his hand to Tony. “Jump in.”

Tony takes Logan’s hand and lets him pull him into the water. 

*****

They’re all pretty worn out and tired by the time the sun sets. From the constant movement, to the blazing sun and water, they’re all looking forward to a good night’s sleep and to start it all over again tomorrow. 

“They’re occupying themselves with the television,” Tony tells Logan as he walks into the small living room outside the room, handing him a cold bottle of beer.

“Thanks,” Logan accepts the bottle. “They’re going to be out in no time. I have no idea how or where they get all that energy from.”

“I know right,” Tony takes a seat next to Logan. “It was a fun day, though.”

“Yeah, it was. I think all of us needed it.”

“Here, here,” Tony lifts his beer bottle and takes a sip.

Logan copies him, his eyes not leaving Tony’s face. He notices how Tony’s cheeks are rosy and his nose has already started to peel, even with the sunscreen. Tony’s usually neat, slicked back hair is a little bit of a mess, with a few strands falling on his forehead. His brown eyes sparkling, and so clear it takes Logan’s breath away. Tony looks absolutely beautiful.

The pull towards each other strong between them, the tension high and electrifying. They’re slowly gravitating towards each other, not breaking eye contact. Tony’s eyes dancing all over Logan’s face, his features, the wrinkle lines on the side of his face. 

And then…”Dad, Laura fell asleep.” Comes Peter’s voice from the nearby bedroom. 

Logan and Tony break into a simultaneous chuckle, letting their foreheads touch.

“I’m coming, Pete,” Logan replies, lifting his palm to cup Tony’s face and caress his cheek. 

Tony leans into his touch.

Logan reluctantly pulls away and gets up, making his way into the bedroom where he slides his arms under Laura and lifts her into his hold. 

Peter sniffles a yawn.

“I think everyone is a minute away from sleeping, and one is already ahead of us,” Logan comments, walking back towards Tony. 

“We do need our rest for tomorrow,” Tony agrees. 

“Right. Good night then,” Logan smiles. 

“Night,” Tony smiles back. 

He waits until Logan and Laura are in their room, and with one final wave, they both close their doors.

They fall asleep with smiles on their faces. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan, Tony and the kids return back home. A lunch date. A step forward in Logan and Tony's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy and feedback is always greatly appreciated!

They head back the next day a little after noon, not wanting to drive at night and giving everyone enough time to settle in for going back to school and back to work. Much to the kids’ displeasure, that is. They had school the following day, Tony had work and Logan had classes to teach at the university. Pouting, the kids got into the car and were silent the entire way.

Logan and Tony could hear them whispering to each other, though. And they smiled. And when the urge came for Tony to reach over and hold Logan’s hand, that’s exactly what he did. And Logan tightened his hold on Tony’s hand. Their smiles widened. 

They got to Logan and Laura’s house a little after four in the evening, the kids hopped out as soon as the car came to a halt. 

“Want to have lunch?”

Tony nods. “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea. By the time we’re back home, it’s going to be too late for lunch and too early for dinner. Peter’s going to get hungry.” 

“I’m not sure what we have but I’m sure we can put together sandwiches or so,” Logan says as he walks through the door, Tony on his heels. 

The kids are already in the backyard, running around and probably talking about the water park. They’re going to be talking about the water park for a while, and the dads are glad that they were able to do that for them, and they were even more glad they got to do it together. 

Logan rummages through the fridge and locates some chicken, he decides that it’s going to be chicken sandwiches. 

“Chicken sandwiches sound good?”

“Sounds great, tell me what to do.” 

Logan and Tony work quickly and efficiently together, heating up the bread, putting in the chicken and covering it in sauce. 

“I’m going to get the kids,” Tony offers while Logan puts the sandwiches on plates. 

“Kids! Lunch!” He can hear Tony yell and then two voices get louder and louder until all three of them are standing in the kitchen.

Logan puts everyone’s plates on the dinning table and they take their seats. Logan and Tony sitting next to each other, the kids sitting across from them. Laura and Peter are lost in their own conversation, about the water park, and they’re each speaking between mouthfuls of chicken sandwich. Logan and Tony watch them for a while, until Tony turns to Logan.

“What’s your schedule like tomorrow?” He asks.

“My first class of the day is at ten, and I have a gap from twelve till two, then another class from two to three,” Logan replies. 

“Maybe we could grab lunch? I only have a meeting in the afternoon, and I know a great little Italian place near campus,” Tony smiles.

Logan nods, smiling as well. “Yeah, I’d like that, sounds great.”

Once they’re done eating, Logan and Tony clean up and Logan helps Tony pack his and Peter’s stuff into his car. The kids are running around the backyard once again, their energy levels through the roof. 

“It really was a fantastic weekend, I’m so glad we were about to do this and thank you for organizing it,” Tony expresses, looking straight into Logan’s eyes. 

Logan’s cheeks turn a soft shade of pink, creeping up his neck and he nods. “Please, it was my pleasure, it really was a memorable weekend for everyone.”

“It really was,” Tony agrees and closes the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Logan’s muscular figure.

Logan immediately hugs him back, his arms pulling Tony closer into his chest and they stay like that, holding each other, for a while, neither of them wanting to let go. They eventually pull back, resting their foreheads together. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Tony whispers. 

Logan nods.

They retreat into the house and Tony walks through the living room, stopping at the entrance to the backyard. Logan hangs back near the still opened front door. 

“Pete, it’s time to go,” Tony says. 

“Aw, already?” Peter pouts.

“Yeah, buddy,” Tony sounds just as disappointed as Peter.

“Okay,” Peter sighs. He turns to Laura, and they say goodbye with their well coordinated handshake. 

Laura walks up to Tony and gives him a hug. “See you tomorrow,” she smiles.

“See you tomorrow, kiddo,” Tony hugs her back.

Peter gives Logan a hug on their way out. “Thanks for the trip,” he says.

“Anytime, buddy,” Logan hugs him back and then ruffles his hair. 

Logan wraps his arm around Laura’s shoulder and waves to Tony and Peter as they drive away.

“It was an amazing weekend, thank you, daddy,” Laura looks up at her father. 

“I’m glad you had fun, monkey,” Logan leans down and kisses the top of her head. “How does popcorn and a movie sound?”

“Awesome!” Laura exclaims and rushes back into the house, undoubtedly going to pick the movie.

Logan chuckles, following her in and closing the door behind him.

*****

“Spill. Tell me everything,” Erik immediately says when he spots Logan in the lounge, sipping coffee from his travel mug.

“Good morning to you, too,” Logan raises an eyebrow, putting the newspaper he was reading in front of him.

“Yes, hello, good morning. How did it go?”

“It went very well, thank you for asking,” Logan nods, taking another sip. 

“Details, Howlett. Don’t sleep on the details.” 

Logan chuckles. “What do you want me to say? It was a fun weekend. The kids had fun, we had fun. Like I said, it went great,” Logan shrugs. 

“Okay, here’s the deal. I’m gonna watch the kids so you and Tony can go out for dinner. Just tell me when and I’ll be there,” Erik plans.

“That’s very kind of you,” Logan bows his head.

“Don’t mention it, we’ll have fun. Now show me some pictures,” Erik smiles. 

*****

Tony had texted Logan the address of the place they’re having lunch at. They decided to meet there are twelve fifteen, he leaves campus and sends a quick text to Tony.

_Logan: [11:58 AM] Leaving campus now :)_

_Tony: [11:59 AM] I’m on my way too_ and he adds a thumbs up emoji. 

Logan arrives there a few minutes before Tony. He’s scanning the menu above the serving area when someone walks up to him and starts speaking.

“What do you recommend, handsome?” Tony smirks.

“Ah, it’s actually my first time here,” Logan raises an eyebrow. 

“In that case, would you mind letting me choose?”

“As tempted as I am right, I’m actually meeting someone,” Logan presses his lips together, tilting his head a little to the side.

Tony’s eyes go playfully wide. “Oh, well, lucky them.” 

“I would say I’m lucky too,” Logan smiles. 

“There’s goes my chance of trying to win you over,” Tony sighs dramatically. 

“Oh, come here,” Logan says, extending his arms and wrapping them around Tony, pulling him into a tight hug.

Tony chuckles and hugs him back. 

“Really, though, what’s good here? Because I am starving,” Logan says when they pull apart. 

“Me, too. I’ve been here a few times, the pizza is incredible, the pasta too.”

“Wanna share a pizza?” Logan suggests. 

“Sounds good to me,” Tony nods. “You can tell a lot about a man from his favorite pizza toppings.” 

Logan playfully raises an eyebrow. “I was just thinking the same thing.” 

*****

Logan’s back on campus just in time for his class, he sends a quick text to Tony before walking into the lecture hall. 

Once class is over, the students file out as Logan gathers his things, laptop and a binder full of papers and some pens. He digs his hand into his phone and retrieves his phone. Three texts from Tony. The last one says:

_Tony: [2:47 PM] The meeting is running late, it won’t be finished in time for me to pick up Peter._

_Logan: [3:03 PM] No worries, I’ll take him back to my place and you can pick him up once you’re finished._

_Tony: [3:05 PM] Sounds good, thank you! You’re a life savor._

_Logan: [3:06 PM] Always here to help. :)_

Logan arrives at the school just as the final bell of the day sounds. Soon, Laura and Peter walk out of the doors and straight to the pick up area. 

Laura throws her arms around her dad’s waist and hugs him tight, he immediately returns it and drops a kiss to the top of her head.

“Hey, monkey. Did you guys have a good day?” Logan asks.

“Yup,” Laura pulls back and smiles.

“I’m glad. Hey Pete, your dad’s running a little late at work so how about you come home with us and eat something until he picks you up?”

“Yeah, sure,” Peter nods with a smile.

“Awesome, lets getting going then,” Logan ushers them back to the car. 

“Erik!” Laura exclaims with excitement when she sees him sitting in the passenger seat. 

“Hey, babygirl,” Erik smiles at Laura when she hops into the backseat. 

She moves between the seats and kisses Erik’s cheek.

“This is Peter, he’s my best friend. Erik is my dad’s best friend and my godfather,” Laura introduces them. 

“Hey, buddy, nice to meet you,” Erik holds up his hand for Peter.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Peter replies, giving Erik a high five.

Laura and Erik chat the entire way to their house, and even as they file into the living room, dropping their bags on the couch.

“Can we go outside until the food’s ready?” Laura asks Logan.

“Sure, monkey, but you’re both doing your homework after we eat,” Logan replies.

Laura and Peter are nodding before skipping and disappearing into the backyard. 

Logan chuckles, moving into the kitchen to prepare dinner. He opens the freezer and pulls out a large platter, resting it on the counter to pre-heat the oven. 

He can feel Erik’s eyes on him the entire time.

Once the oven is working, Logan turns to face Erik, raising an eyebrow.

“Speak your mind,” Logan prompts.

Erik shrugs. “Nothing, I’m just looking forward to meeting Tony.” 

Logan nods with a smile. “Very soon. Hand me the oven mitt.” 

Erik hands it to Logan and watches him open the oven and place the container inside.

Logan is retrieving it from the over twenty minutes as Erik makes his way towards the backyard.

“Kids, dinner is ready!” 

Laura and Peter are racing back inside in no time, Erik following them back into the kitchen. Dinner and the plates are set as they all take their seats. 

The adults and kids are engaging in different conversations and munching away. Once they’re done, Laura and Peter go to work on their homework while Logan and Erik clean up. 

Just as Logan hands Erik a beer and sits down next to him on the couch, his phone pings in his pocket. 

_Tony: [5:48 PM] Meeting is finally over. Leaving the office now._

_Logan: [5:49 PM] Take your time, the kids are fed and are currently doing their homework._

_Tony: [5:51 PM] Great! Thank you!_

_Logan: [5:51 PM] Of course!_

_Tony: [5:53 PM] I hope traffic won’t be too bad._

_Logan: [5:54] Fingers crossed!_

_Tony: [6:02 PM] I was wrong. Traffic is horrible._

It takes Tony another forty-five minutes to get to Logan’s place. By the time he arrives, the kids have finished their homework and Erik’s showing them cool tricks with some magnets. 

Logan opens the front door when he hears Tony’s car pull up to the house. 

Tony smiles when he sees Logan, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. He switches off the ignition and gets out, locking his car and moving to meet Logan by the front steps. 

“That literally took forever,” Tony sighs, returning the hug Logan gives him. 

“Glad you could join us,” Logan says, tightening his hold on Tony.

“Me too,” Tony agrees. 

They stand like that for a little while, until Tony is pulling back and they step into the house. 

Tony raises an eyebrow when he hears Peter exclaim “That’s so cool!” from upstairs. 

“Erik’s with them, showing them some tricks with magnets,” Logan explains with a chuckle. 

“Peter loves that stuff,” Tony nods.

“Pete, your dad’s here!” Logan calls out.

“Dad!” Peter yells, quickly making his way down the stairs and hugging his father.

“Hey, buddy,” Tony hugs him back, kissing the top of his head. “You having fun?”

“Yeah! Magnets are so interesting!” 

“I’m glad you think so, bud,” Erik speaks, joining them at the bottom of the stairs, Laura standing next to him.

“Erik, this is Tony, Tony, Erik,” Logan introduces them.

“It’s good to finally meet you,” Erik smiles, extending his hand.

“Same here,” Tony shakes his hand. 

Erik looks between Logan and Tony, and sensing that they want a moment together, he says, “I have a few more tricks to show you guys.” He quickly ushers the kids back upstairs. 

Logan and Tony step outside and close the door behind them.

“Erik is have them occupied for a while,” Logan says, stepping aside with Tony.

“You’ve been so great and just…thank you,” Tony says, placing his hands on Logan’s shoulders.

“I’m always here,” Logan replies, his eyes gazing into Tony’s. 

They don’t say anything, but they’re slowly gravitating towards each other, closing the gap between them. And finally, _finally_ , their lips meet and electricity flows through their veins. They open to each other easily, and Tony’s hand tighten their hold on Logan, while Logan’s hands move up, one cupping Tony’s cheek and the other settling at the back of his head. Tony deepens their kiss, wanting more, wanting all of Logan.

Eventually the need for air wins out and they pull apart, touching their foreheads together and catching their breath. Tony leans in and softly kisses Logan again and they’re both smiling, once again looking straight into each other’s eyes. 

“Just…let’s stand here for a while, I’m still a little weak in the knees,” Tony whispers.

Logan’s smile is spreading over his face, and he’s beaming from ear to ear, slowly nodding. “I could say the same. I’m not going anywhere.”

Tony chuckles, moving in to rest their foreheads together again.

After they both gathered their balance back, they start moving towards the front door. “Dinner just needs to be reheated.” 

Tony nods, stepping into the house, hand-in-hand with Logan. 

They hear the kids giggling upstairs. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan, Tony and the kids have lunch. Then they head back to Tony and Peter's place. Logan tells Tony about a phone call he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I missed writing in this story. I hope you enjoy and feedback is always greatly appreciated!

Tony wakes up as his alarm sounds. Groaning, he reaches for it and switches it off, the blissful silence settling around him. He rolls out of bed, running a hand through his messy hair and makes his way into the bathroom. He leaves his room a few minutes later to wake Peter up for school. He pushes Peter’s bedroom door open to find the boy snuggled up in his blanket, face buried deep against the pillow. Tony smiles, walking to the bed until he can sit on the edge. He places his hand on Peter’s shoulder and gently rubs up and down his back.

“Time to get up, Pete,” Tony says.

It takes a few more times but Peter eventually stirs, squinting an eye open to look up at Tony. “Dad,” he whispers. 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Tony smiles.

“Five more minutes,” Peter mumbles, trying to go back to sleep.

“Nope, nope, nope,” Tony says playfully, removing the blanket to expose Peter’s belly and starts tickling him.

“Dad!” Peter exclaims, bursting into laughter. 

They’re both laughing and Peter is panting a few minutes later. He catches his breath and rubs his eyes.

“Come on, buddy, go wash your face and teeth,” Tony kisses the top of Peter’s head. 

Tony watches Peter get out of bed and walk into the bathroom across the hall. He then goes to change himself.

Tony’s pouring Peter’s favorite cereal in a bowl when Peter joins him twenty minutes later, ready for school. Tony munches away at an apple while Peter happily eats his cereal. Tony reaches for his phone when it pings.

_Logan: [7:18 AM] Morning! Finally managed to get Laura up and ready._

_Tony: [7:19 AM] Good morning! Ah, same here. We’re just about done having breakfast._

_Logan: [7:19 AM] We’re taking breakfast to go. How does lunch with the kids after school sound?_

_Tony: [7:20 AM] Sounds good! We can let them choose the place._

Logan smiles at Tony’s reply. He punches letters on his screen.

_Logan: [7:21 AM] Works for me. I’ll text you when I’m on campus._

Logan adds the smiley emoji and sends the text.

Tony replies with a thumbs up emoji. 

Logan and Tony keep each other updated throughout the day, texting each other whenever they can.

Logan’s sitting in the lounge with Erik when his phone rings. He fishes it out of his pocket and smiles when he sees Tony’s caller ID on the screen.

“Hey,” Logan picks up.

“Hey yourself,” Tony replies. “Did I catch you at a bad time?”

“No, not at all. I’m in between classes right now. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. I just wanted to hear your voice,” Tony answers. 

“It’s good to hear your voice, too,” Logan smiles. “How’s your day going?”

“Fast. And slow. Already had two board meetings, it’s that kind of day,” Tony sighs. “What about you?”

“Slow,” Logan chuckles. “I’ve been trying to explain things to students who look like they have absolutely no idea what I’m talking about. Some even look like they’ve never even seen me before.” 

“So it’s that kind of day too, huh?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” 

They talk for a few more minutes, confirming that their lunch plan with the kids is still go and then hang up.

They rest of the day goes smoothly and Logan and Tony meet in front of the school five minutes before the final bell of the day sounds. They hug for a few moments, Logan pulling Tony’s body closer to his and then they let go. 

The familiar swarm of kids soon takes over the playground and pick-up area, Laura and Peter taking their usual time to emerge and walk towards their fathers. 

“Hi, daddy,” Laura smiles, giving Logan a hug.

“Hey, monkey,” Logan smiles, returning the hug.

“You have a good day?” Tony asks, his arm around Peter’s shoulder.

Both kids nods.

“How does lunch sound?” Logan asks.

“Good!” Peter replies. 

“Yes!” 

“Where do you guys want to eat?”

It takes them a few minutes, but Peter and Laura soon agree on a fried chicken place and soon enough, they’re all on their way.

They get there thirty minutes later, it was a little late for lunch and a little early for dinner so the place wasn’t crowded. They sit on a table on the side of the restaurant and look through the menus. 

Once they’re settled on what they’re going to order, Logan goes over to the counter and puts it in. Laura and Peter are talking about their latest science experiment that took place in their Science class.

“So Miss Grey takes one of the long pieces of cloth that we soaked in soap and runs it along the edges of the plastic bowl filled with dry ice,” Logan hears Peter explain when he returns to their table.

“They had an experiment in class today, a dry ice bubble,” Tony fills Logan in.

Logan nods. “Then what did she do?”

“And then she took another long piece of cloth and ran it across the top of the bowl, like horizontally,” Laura adds. 

“And then the bubble started to form and it kept getting bigger and bigger with the dry ice under it!”

“And then it got really big and then exploded!” Laura says with excitement. 

“Yeah, it was really cool!” Peter nods. 

Logan and Tony chuckle. “It sounds pretty cool,” Logan says.

“I think there’s a video of it on YouTube,” Laura says. “Dad, can you give me your phone? I wanna look for it.”

“Here you go,” Logan hands Laura his phone just as he hears their number being called at the pick up counter. “Let me go get our food.” 

They wait for Logan to watch the video. 

“Wanna head back to our place?” Tony asks Logan after they’re done eating. “It’s not far from here, and the kids can do their homework together.”

“That sounds good,” Logan nods. 

Logan didn’t really think about what Tony’s house looked like, but like his own, Tony’s house is minimal, very organized and well furnished. The walls are painted a soothing color of off-white with a splash of color here and there, from burgundy to blue. Most of the walls in the living and dinning rooms are glass, the windows expanding from the ceiling to the floor, and the view of the city is incredible. 

“The sunrises and sunsets are so beautiful,” Tony says, catching Logan looking out one of the windows.

“I can imagine,” Logan nods.

“We’ll catch the sunset today,” Tony promises. “Want a tour?”

“Sure,” Logan chuckles. 

“You’ve already seen the living and dinning rooms,” Tony says, “and over here, like your house, we have the open kitchen, which connects to the laundry room and storage area. The guest bathroom is this way,” Tony walks through the apartment, Logan following.

There are many pictures and drawings hanging on the wall, mostly of Tony and Peter. The drawings probably made by Peter, too. Logan stops in front of one of photos, a smile spreading on his face. Tony stops when he notices.

“Ah, Peter was three,” Tony says, looking at the picture. 

Tony’s carrying Peter in the picture, the little boy resting his forehead against Tony’s cheek with a little smile while Tony beams to the camera. 

“It’s beautiful,” Logan breathes. 

“And those are all draws by Peter at different ages,” Tony points to the paintings. 

“They’re cute.”

Tony chuckles. “Come on, let’s continue,” he reaches his hand out to Logan.

Logan takes it, and lets Tony lead him further into the apartment. 

“This is the guest bedroom, with its own bathroom, too,” Tony opens the closed door and steps in, switching on the light. The warm yellow light eliminates the humble room, a king sized bed with two wooden nightstands, a small couch, a mini fridge and a television hanging on the wall. A closet and a full body mirror stand side by side next to the bathroom entrance. A few simple paintings hang on the wall, matching the overall feel of the room. 

“It’s cozy,” Logan says. 

Tony nods. “Next up, Peter’s room.” He walks and closes the door behind Logan, and they make the short trip to the boy’s room.

Tony knocks. “Peter insisted on decorating his own room,” he chuckles, walking in and stepping aside for Logan. 

“I can see that,” Logan nods, eyes wandering around the medium sized room. 

A lot of physics and outer space related posters were hanging on the wall, along with framed pictures of Tony and Peter. Some parts of Peter’s walls are painted in blue.

“That’s NASA blue,” Peter clarifies. 

Logan raises an eyebrow.

“The same shade of blue in NASA’s logo,” Peter chuckles. 

“That’s a nice touch,” Logan nods. 

Tony ruffles Peter’s hair as Logan kisses the top of Laura’s head and they both step out of the room, letting the kids work on their homework. 

“That’s the bathroom,” Tony points to the door across the hall from Peter’s room. “And the grand finale, my room,” he announces, opening the door to his bedroom and letting Logan step inside and he follows. 

One of the blinds is lifted, letting sunlight shine into the room. Tony flips a switch and light bounces off the walls, Logan can see some of Tony’s little personal items on one of the nightstands, right next to his clock and a framed picture of him and baby Peter. There’s a large dark blue duvet on the bed and a couple of fluffy pillows. The bed’s made and the room is neat, there’s a television hanging on the wall in front of the bed and an armchair positioned between the end of the bed and the television. It’s just as simple as the rest of the house, but this room is different, it has a different feel to it. Logan can’t really put his finger on it but he sense it. The wall around the television is filled with frames of Tony and Peter at various ages.

“That’s the most recent one,” Tony points to one of the pictures when he notices Logan looking at them.

Tony and Peter are wearing heavy jackets, with beanies and gloves and their noses were an identical shade of red.

“It was in January,” Tony says. “Peter wanted to go to Washington Square Park so we took the subway and it started snowing the moment we arrived,” he chuckles. “Of course Peter was ecstatic, he loves the snow. He kept running around and we built a snowman. We were the only two people in the park so the moment we saw a man walk by, we asked if he could take a picture.” 

“You don’t like snow?” Logan asks.

“I mean, it’s not that I don’t like snow, I just prefer spring and summer,” Tony shrugs. 

“Snow or rain?”

“Snow, definitely snow.”

Logan chuckles. “Yeah, same here.” 

Tony smiles. 

*****

“You have a lovely home,” Logan says when they walk back to the living room.

The kids are still working on their homework and Logan and Tony can hear their soft chatter. 

“Thank you, thank you,” Tony bows his head. “Juice?” 

“Sure,” Logan nods, leaning against the counter. 

“We have mango, orange, apple, pineapple and cocktail,” Tony peaks into the fridge. 

“Mango,” Logan picks.

Tony pulls out the mango and orange cartons and pours each of them a glass. After a quick glance at the hallway and finding it clear, he gives Logan a kiss and hands him his glass.

Logan smiles, leaning in for another kiss. 

They talk for a while, the time passing by and it’s almost time for the sun to set when Laura and Peter come jogging into the living room. 

“Did you two finish your homework?” Tony asks.

“Yup!” Laura replies, nodding her head.

“And we also finished most of the math packet that Mr. Sam gave us but there are a few we can’t solve. Can you help us?” Peter asks his dad. 

“Absolutely,” Tony nods. 

“I’ll go get it,” Peter says as he walks back to his room. He returns less than a minute later. 

“Okay so,” Tony holds a pencil and the packet and starts explaining.

Laura and Peter both exclaim some oh!’s and ah!’s and then dash back to finish those questions. 

“What?” Tony asks when he looks back at Logan and sees his expression. 

“You’re a natural.”

“At?”  
“Teaching and explaining concepts. Using simple things to explain a larger thing and then connecting all the dots together,” Logan smiles. “Ever thought about teaching?” 

“It never really crossed my mind,” Tony shakes his head. “I didn’t even think I was an special at it.”

“Well, you are, and you’re special for a lot of other reasons, too,” Logan assures him.

Tony blushes. “That means a lot, so are you.” 

Logan smiles. “Definitely no to teaching?”

“Not full time,” Tony shakes his head. 

“Maybe one seminar?” Logan suggests.

“I think I can do that,” Tony replies. 

Warm orange and yellow light seep into the living room, and the sunset start. Logan and Tony walk towards one of the windows, holding hands and admiring the beautiful view. 

“It’s breathtaking,” Logan exhales.

Tony nods. “It really is.”

Logan tightens his hold on Tony’s hand, both of them smiling. 

*****

“Hey, you okay? You’ve been checking your phone every couple minutes,” Tony asks Logan, who’s sitting across the table from him.

They decided to have lunch together the day before when Logan and Laura were leaving, and while the kids are still in school. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry,” Logan replies.

Tony doesn’t buy it. Something is different about Logan, he’s more on edge and something’s on his mind. Tony narrows his eyes at the man sitting in front of him. “What’s up? I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you’re want to, but I’m here for you, and I’m here to listen.” 

“No, no, it’s not that I don’t want to tell you—” Logan stops, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “I’m waiting for a call from my lawyer.” 

“Lawyer?” Tony’s eyes widen. 

Logan nods. “I got a call from her this morning after I dropped Laura at school.”

“What did she say?”

“Laura’s mom’s lawyer got in touch with my lawyer. Laura’s mom wants to see her,” Logan sighs.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Logan blows out air, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. “Laura’s my child, I have full custody. Her mom gave up custody of her when she was born. So, legally there’s nothing she can do about it.” 

“But…”

“But do I really wanna do that to her, keep her away from her daughter, keep Laura away from her mom? I know she was scared, and I was too, she wasn’t ready to be a mom but…I feel like she gave up on Laura, gave up on me, when she walked away. I always wondered if I was enough,” Logan expresses. 

“Hey, listen to me,” Tony says. “You are enough, you love your daughter with everything in you, you do everything for her, you give her everything you have to offer. You are enough.”

“I don’t want to break her heart,” Logan whispers. 

Tony watches Logan.

“Say I agree to this, I agree to let Laura’s mom see Laura, what if Laura gets attached and then her mom walks away again? It will crush Laura. But yet again, do I have the right to keep them both apart? It’s just a lot to think about.” 

“I know it is,” Tony reaches out, taking Logan’s hand into his own. “And if you want, we’ll figure it out together.”

Logan holds Tony’s hand tighter. “Yeah, absolutely. I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Always,” Tony smiles. 


End file.
